Exploration x Old House x Strange Occurrences
by Fullmetal Geass
Summary: One-shot! When Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio discover an old house in the rain, they decided to enter it. But what secrets does this house hide?


**Exploration x Old House x Strange Occurrences**

**Author's Note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters. I do own the plot of the story though. **

**So this is my second story already! Well I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Let's begin the story!**

* * *

Gon was running happily through the deep forest that they were in. Without any care in the world he looked at the amazing scenery, which he had never seen before. There were plants and flowers in the strangest colours that he didn't know even existed. He was obviously enjoying himself greatly.

Killua however, wasn't enjoying himself as much as Gon. He wasn't surprised at the scenery at all, since he didn't really see much difference between the scenery he had just seen and the scenery up ahead. But he didn't complain and silently followed Gon, like he would always follow Gon the rest of his life, enjoying every little bit of happiness that Gon was radiating.

The other two people who were walking behind them were not enjoying their selves at all. They had been walking in this forest for hours now and were probably lost, as none of them could remember the way back. The worse thing was that this land was never mapped or even explored to begin with. Which caused both of them to feel uneasy.

Kurapika was just about to say to Gon and Killua that they should leave before it was getting really dark but he got interrupted by an unexpected rain shower.

Since none of them didn't want to get totally soaked, they decided to make a run for it and try to find cover.

After a while they spotted an old worn-out looking house, with battered windows and rotting wood. Furthermore there was a constant creaking sound of the wind blowing through the thick branches that covered the house. It could easily be called a stereotypical haunted house.

They all just stared at the house in wonder and disbelief, until Kurapika decided to speak

''Guys, I don't think we should take cover in here, since it looks like it can collapse any moment'' awkwardness and embarrassment were easily heard in his voice. Kurapika actually was scared of something more '_paranormal_' but he couldn't let his friends know, as he was the most level-headed of the group and the person who should look scientifically at things.

''Yeah, you're right'' Leorio quickly agreed, as he was feeling the same uneasiness as Kurapika.

Killua and Gon, though, were looking weirdly at them.

''Huh, why can't we stay here? It looks like a fine place to stay!'' Gon said clueless. He didn't understand what was so wrong with the place. It just looked like an ordinary house that hasn't been inhabited for a few decades.

Killua did notice the uneasiness that both Leorio and Kurapika felt and decided to tease them ''Aw, come on! The house can't be that bad or are you afraid of ghost or anything?'' a wicked smile was plastered on Killua's face.

Kurapika's face seemed to have paled considerably after hearing that statement. Trying to hold up his pride, he gave in and calmly said ''Where have you gotten that idea, ghost don't exist. To prove that were going in right now''

Gon looked confused at the short conversation happening before him, not being able to understand what made Kurapika change his mind. But not that he minded, at least now he has gotten the change to explore the mansion with Killua.

So they went into the old house. Kurapika went first, since Leorio suddenly decided to walk behind the group to make sure that no one would get missing. Kurapika slowly pushed the door open and looked inside the house. The furniture was old and worn-out and everything was covered in spider webs, he had to restrain himself to not kill every spider in the entire room. Before he could take a better look, Gon had already walked past him, Killua at his side. They were looking around curiously, trying to decide which room to explore first. Kurapika couldn't help but smile at the carefreeness of the twelve year olds.

Leorio was the last one to enter the house and it looked like he could have a breakdown any minute. Having regained somewhat of his confidence Kurapika couldn't help but say to Leorio ''Why are you looking so scared? I thought you wanted to be a doctor, you should know that ghosts don't exist!''

At this statement Leorio suddenly forgot that he was scared and was getting really mad at Kurapika, at which Kurapika just shrugged and innocently smiled. Their sort of 'conversation' was interrupted by Gon shouting at them to come and look at what Killua and he found.

It turned out to be a small log book. The pages were ripped and the text was unreadable but it seemed to be some kind of scientific report. Kurapika did manage to read a few words, which were 'zombie', 'ghost' and 'failed experiment'. Seeing these words Kurapika settled for the safest thought, being that it was probably just an old science-fiction book. Because of this Kurapika decided to tell the others nothing about his newfound knowledge.

After that Gon convinced Kurapika and Leorio to join them in exploring the mansion.

They slowly walked up the stairs, which creaked at every step they set. When they were upstairs Kurapika suddenly noticed that Leorio wasn't behind him anymore. He was shocked beyond belief. Where was Leorio? Was this a prank or anything? The young hunter slowly managed to calm himself down. Leorio was probably just waiting downstairs. Finally having regained his breathing, he wanted to continue following Gon and Killua, but they weren't in front of him anymore.

Ok, this wasn't funny anymore. Everyone was disappearing. Though there would probably be a logical explanation. Yeah, there had to be a logical explanation! Gon and Killua probably went into some of the rooms. Kurapika silently thought, convincing himself that there wasn't anything wrong.

He looked around the empty gangway. There were about 6 doors each probably leading to a different room. He tried to open door next to him, but it was locked. Kurapika grimaced, this was really frustrating. He tried the other doors but they were locked too. Kurapika was just about to give up when he suddenly noticed that one of the paintings, which were hanging all around the house, was lying on the ground. He examined the painting. It had an image of a young scientist; the scientist was holding some kind of elixir and had a disturbing smile on his face. Getting a bit freaked out by the painting, Kurapika decided to put it somewhere else. Then he noticed a secret passage that was behind the painting.

Somewhat curious, yet also scared Kurapika looked into the secret passage. There was a big chance that Gon and Killua went in here. They always went to the places that were obviously prohibited. Kurapika didn't want to be left behind so he crept in the small passage.

The secret passage seemed to be going on forever, Kurapika really started to get annoyed by it. For how long has this been going on already? 5 minutes? Ten maybe? He cleared his head. He shouldn't think negatively in situations like this. After about 2 more minutes he noticed the exit. It was a small door and fortunately it wasn't locked. He was happy that he could finally leave this claustrophobic place.

But when he was in the room, he realized that Gon and Killua weren't there. ''K'so'' Kurapika couldn't help but exclaim. He went through that whole, small, spider filled passage, yet Gon and Killua weren't here. Kurapika had almost reached his limit; he couldn't take much more of this. So he decided to leave to room and look somewhere else. But when he tried to leave to room he noticed that the door was suddenly locked. ''Great, can this day get any worse?'' he asked to no one in particular. He then heard someone laughing creepily, before his vision went black.

Meanwhile Gon noticed that Kurapika and Leorio had disappeared.

''Killua'' Gon exclaimed.

Killua looked at his best friend wondering what could be wrong ''Gon, what's wrong?''. Killua hoped that there was nothing seriously wrong. This place started to give him the creeps and he didn't want any those fears to be true.

''Kurapika and Leorio aren't behind us anymore!'' Gon quickly said, noticing the somewhat annoyed look on Killua's face.

Killua just shrugged it off, Leorio and Kurapika never joined them before when they went exploring. So why would they join them this time. The only logical thought could be that they were waiting downstairs.

Killua answered Gon with the following ''Come on, Gon. They never joined us with any of our explorations. So why would they this time? They are probably waiting downstairs!''. When Killua noticed that Gon wasn't answering him, he decided to turn around and tell Gon to stop worrying. Only to find out that Gon wasn't there anymore. Gon had disappeared too.

It was starting to sound too much like a horror movie, to Killua's liking. But horror movies were fake, ghosts and other monsters don't exist. He was sure of that; he had killed so many people when he was still an assassin. So he would have noticed if ghosts or anything did exist, right?

He slowly swallowed his fears and decided to look for Gon. Gon probably saw something interesting and forgot all about him. With a wry smile on his face he walked back out of the room they were in.

He noticed that the other rooms on the upper floor that were locked before were now open. That's strange. Who could have opened them? He decided to check them out. After checking 4 of the 5 rooms, he was starting to lose hope. Gon had to be in the last room, right? Otherwise he probably was downstairs already? Killua slowly pushed the door open. But Gon wasn't there either. The entire room was empty except for one object; a certain fishing rod. A fishing rod he knew all too well. It was Gon's fishing rod. Gon would never leave his fishing rod, unless something was horribly wrong.

Killua gulped. Fear was slowly starting to overtake his mind, making his head feel all foggy. There couldn't be something wrong with Gon! There couldn't be anything paranormal here. It just wasn't possible. With one last small laugh, Killua abandoned all thought and ran. He didn't care where he ran. He had to get away from this place. Before he would be the next victim. Before whoever was here would do something to him. He had to get away from this spooky, creepy haunted house.

He collided with the front door, not caring about that he tried to open it, only to find out that it was mysteriously locked. Killua wanted to scream in frustration. The only fortunate thing was that this event brought him back to his senses. He wanted to hit himself. How could he be so stupid? He couldn't run away, at least not without his friends. He had to look for them. Whatever he did he couldn't betray his friends, he simple couldn't. He should never ever betray his friends.

But when he just had recovered from his agony, he suddenly felt an ice-cold hand on his shoulder, he slowly looked behind him, fear clearly visible in his eyes. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Meanwhile Gon slowly regained consciousness. He was sitting in a room he didn't see before. The strange thing was, was that it didn't look as old and worn-out as the rest of the house. It looked more like someone was still living around here. Strange. He looked up and noticed Leorio and Kurapika. They were talking to an old, yet kind looking man.

Gon slowly walked up to them and was acknowledged by Leorio and Kurapika. Gon looked confused. What was all this? The last thing he could remember was telling Killua something. But what? He remembered that it was important. Where was Killua now anyway? He was lost in thought until he heard Kurapika call his name. He gestured that Gon should come over and listen to what the man had to say.

The old man introduced himself as G. Riezel. He was seemingly the owner of the house. The house was apparently an inheritance and the old man had decided to renovate it. So that he could live in it, or eventually sell it. The old man told them that he had found them unconscious; they seemingly had gotten hurt by some debris that fell of the rotten wood. The man apologized for the inconvenience and hoped that they were all feeling well again.

This short explanation seemed really logical to Gon's ears.

But Kurapika was still sceptical. He looked doubtfully at the man and asked ''If you 'saved' us, then were is Killua?''.

At this the old man smiled. ''You mean the young white haired boy? I saw him leave the house a while ago, as it has stopped raining.''

Kurapika looked doubtfully at the old man as he was still unconvinced. He was just about to start questioning the old man again when he got interrupted by Leorio. So he decided to ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut.

Leorio thanked the man for letting them stay and ushered the still disbelieving Kurapika and the confused Gon out.

When they were about 50 meters away from the house, the old man waved farewell at them. Everything seemed to be ok and well. Though they still didn't see Killua. Then Kurapika noticed something gruesome. The old man's skin suddenly started to turn a bluish-green, while he and the house were started to vanish, as if they were no more than a ghostly illusion.

Then they suddenly heard a terrifying scream, Killua's scream. Before Kurapika could even realize it, Gon ran to the house following the sound of Killua's scream, disappearing together with the house.

Kurapika and Leorio could only stare in horror. The house was gone and so were Gon and Killua.

* * *

**Since I'm not a native English speaker, feel free to point out any mistakes I made. Furthermore reviews are appreciated and I really hope that some of you will fave this story! **

**So I kind of revised the story. Made it a bit longer and changed some errors. Hopefully it's better this way. **

**By the way, with the name G. Riezel I mean griezel. Look it up in google translate or anything. It's Dutch and was supposed to be a pun, but the chance that any of you can speak Dutch is very small. **


End file.
